


Doll

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dollification, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Ryan is proud of his doll and is eager to show him off to his best friend.





	Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emoviolent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoviolent/gifts).

> For Kinktober Day 26: Role Play
> 
> I blame emoviolent on discord for this and a tweet about Brendon being Ryan’s puppet. I’ve not wrote panic! In ages and I dunno if I will again. Hoping to get back in sync with kinktober soon.

“So what do you think of it?” Ryan spoke up, looking proud of himself as he gestured towards the bed. There, laying across the sheets, was a man who was virtually naked. A pair of tight, flesh coloured underwear covered their crotch, making him appear sexless to the untrained eye. There was makeup over his face, round red circles on his cheeks, black lipstick across his lips which also curved down towards his cheek and exaggerated eyelashes painted just beneath his eyes, down to his cheeks. The only signs of movement from him was the rise and fall of his chest and the occasional blinking of his eyes.

“Looks good.” Spencer replied after taking a few moments to look him over. “It looks very sexy.”

Ryan looked very pleased with himself, running his fingertips over his chest. “Mmm it’s such a pretty doll. I call it Brendon.”

“Brendon...” Spencer looked him over then nodded with a sly smile. “Yeah, it suits it.” He stepped closer to the bed to get a better look over him. Brendon stared straight up at the ceiling, not reacting to his presence or Ryan’s touch. It was a little strange to see his friend and bandmate like this. Sure he’d seen him naked before, even walked in on them a few times, but this was different. He was in a different kind of headspace now and he couldn’t deny how sexy it was. He’d have to get a Ryan to teach him how to do this stuff when he found someone. “So, what are we going to do to it?”

Ryan rapped his fingers against his chin, looking thoughtful for a few moments, although Spencer was sure that he already knew what he was doing. “I was thinking that you might like to try it out.” His eyes were sparkling as he said the words, his fingers trailing over across Brendon’s belly. “Which hole would you like to try?”

Spencer looked Brendon up and down, his gaze lingering on his lips and crotch. “It has more than one hole?”

Ryan chuckled and nodded, trailing his fingers upward to tap against Brendon’s closed lips. “First there’s it’s mouth and then...” Ryan gripped onto Brendon’s side, rolling him onto his other side. “It’s other hole is here.” He gripped one of Brendon’s ass cheeks, holding him open to expose the pucker of his opening. It was slick already, a clear sign that Ryan had lubed him up before he’d arrived.

Spencer swallowed at the sight, his cock aching in his pants and he reached down to adjust himself. It was a difficult choice since he hadn’t done anything like this with Brendon before so he took a few moments before answering. “It has some nice holes.” Spencer reached out, brushing his fingers against Brendon’s ass cheek. “I think I’ll try this one.”

“Good.” Ryan grinned, rolling Brendon over so that he was on his belly. “Get naked and I’ll hand you some lube.” Spencer nodded and started to remove his clothing, keeping his eyes on them. Ryan was adjusting Brendon’s legs, spreading his legs wide. He didn’t make a single sound or move at all, despite all the manhandling that was going, which he couldn’t help but feel impressed by. 

It didn’t take Spencer long to shed all his clothing and once he had Ryan handed him the lube with a sly smirk. Spencer squirted some of it onto his fingers, spreading it along his cock and giving it a few pumps to coat it from base to tip. “Mmm you look ready to me.” Ryan grinned, taking the lube back and standing to one side to watch. “Have fun.”

“Yeah.” Spencer took a breath and climbed onto the bed, between Brendon’s spread legs. With one hand on the base of his cock, he guided it towards his stretched opening. Spencer rubbed the head against Brendon’s hole, sliding it past the rim. Spencer let out a soft groan as he sank into him until he was balls deep. 

It took him a few moments to realise that Brendon hadn’t made a single sound, not a moan or even a gasp. It was a little strange, especially since Brendon was usually so vocal in any other situation. He started to pull out and thrust into him, moving steadily into him while listening out for any sounds he may make. He stayed quiet no matter what, regardless of how hard he thrust into him or the angle of his movements. He’d have to ask Ryan exactly how he’d managed that.

Spencer held onto Brendon’s sides, admiring also just how still he was. He didn’t notice any movement at all, apart from that caused by his own thrusts. Despite how strange it all was having Brendon be quite and motionless, it was still a great fuck. “Ryan, your doll feels amazing.”

“Mmm doesn’t he?” He glanced at his friend, seeing him smirk. His pants were off, though Spencer hadn’t noticed when he’d done that. His fingers were wrapped around his cock, stroking himself steadily and Spencer had to tear his eyes away. Ryan was, well he could shame a horse, so it was no surprise how easily Spencer was able to thrust into Brendon. 

“You should get a doll of your own.” Ryan spoke up again and Spencer could see that he was standing closer to the bed now. “I think it would be a good stress reliever for you.”

“I’m not stressed.” Spencer groaned between harsh thrusts, not believing that Ryan was choosing to have a conversation now. 

“Mmm, but you definitely need to get laid more, you deserve it.” Spencer rolled his eyes, focussing solely on the body that he was fucking into. He did have a point, it had been awhile but he hadn’t minded. Now seeing them together like this, it did make him want someone. He shook the thought away, gripping tighter onto Brendon as he fucked him hard and deep, grunts leaving his lips as he felt himself get closer to the edge.

It took him only a few more thrusts before he moaned, his nails digging into his skin as he came, spilling deep into Brendon. “Fuck...” He panted out the word, feeling breathless as he eased out of him. He stepped off the bed, stretching out his limps as he admired the sight of the cum leaking out of his pucker.

“I’m glad that you’ve enjoyed it. Now it’s my turn.” Ryan wasted no time flipping Brendon onto his back and arranging him so that his head was hanging over the edge of the bed. He’d always known that Ryan had more strength than people would expect by looking at him, but it was different somehow seeing how easily he manipulated Brendon. Using his fingers, he opened up Brendon’s mouth until his lips formed a wide o and then he thrust inside the wet hole. 

Spencer, feeling breathless still, sat down and watched them. He couldn’t help but wonder if Brendon could manage to keep his tongue as still as the rest of his body, though there was no way of telling. All he could see was the way that Brendon’s throat pulled from Ryan’s cock thrusting deep into him. Soft moans left his lips, Ryan’s head tipped back as he enjoyed Brendon’s mouth. He didn’t say anything else, too lost in the feeling and Spencer wasn’t focussed enough himself to try and start a conversation.

It was easy to lose track of time. Ryan’s thrusts were rhythmic, almost mesmerising and he kept a hold on Brendon’s chin. His balls slapped against his face, but Brendon didn’t show any reaction, not that he could see it from his position anyway. Eventually Ryan let out a groan, one that Spencer recognised and he pulled out, the last of his load shooting across Brendon’s face, staining his skin. It was now that Spencer noticed the first sign of other movement from Brendon, the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed. 

“Mmm good doll. You may speak.” Ryan whispered after wiping his cock against Brendon’s chin.

“Thank you sir.” Brendon spoke up, his voice sounding slightly rough, no surprise after the assault he just witnesses. He turned his head to look at Spencer and he smiled, which looked strange considering his head was upside too. “And thank you too. I’m so glad I could please you both.”

Ryan smiles as well, adjusting Brendon so that he was laying flat on the bed, much like he had when he’d first entered the room. He could definitely see the appeal in having a doll like Brendon and maybe he would take heed of Ryan’s advice, even if it was just to get a casual fuck buddy. “Ok doll, silence.” Ryan closed Brendon’s lips and turned his attention back to Spencer. “I dunno about you, but I could certainly use a drink. Come on and you can ask whatever questions you have.” Ryan lead headed out of the room, not even bothering to put on pants so Spencer did the same. Ryan was right, he did have questions and he was eager and curious for whatever answers his friend was willing to provide.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are especially awesome


End file.
